


Brooding Prince

by Varewulf



Category: Hina Logi - From Luck & Logic, Luck & Logic (Anime)
Genre: Brooding, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Mizuki is taking some time to think, when Yuko happens to find her.Started brewing this after episode 4 of Hina Logi, because I love Mizuki, and I feel like she deserved a break.





	Brooding Prince

**Author's Note:**

> From the moment Mizuki did her "I am the student council president, revere me" introduction, I have absolutely loved her. The least smooth prince character on the planet, but she tries so hard. I feel like she deserves better than what the show has given her so far. Let them date, let them kiss, let them fuck. ... that last one would probably not happen in the anime without raising the age rating.

Mizuki was feeling a little disheartened. She knew that wasn't like her, but every so often she could allow herself a bit of weakness. Especially when she was alone in the student council room. There was nothing really wrong with her own room, but it was like it was easier to think in here. Surely being president could afford her that much, as all obligations were done for the day.

The source of her frustration was Yuko, or rather her continued failures to get anywhere with Yuko. At this point it felt like she had tried everything. Or if not everything, at least she was running low on ideas. And there was the possibility that she was the unluckiest woman on the planet. Which wasn't exactly a logical thing to presume, but considering how many of her efforts had been spoiled by mere chance, she wasn't willing to rule it out.

The chair creaked ominously as she leaned back. Perhaps she should ask to have it replaced. She got up, and turned towards the window. Walking closer she could see the grounds below. Class was out for the day, and she could see several girls outside enjoying the nice weather. There were some dark clouds off in the distance, but currently it was quite lovely here.

Her mood was currently under those dark clouds, but she was sure she'd be fine, and back in the sunlight again by tomorrow. Ready to concoct a new plan, and carry it out. Always hoping... no, always confident it would turn out well.

But for today she could do a rare bit of brooding. Not sulking. A lady of her class would never sulk. Just a bit of brooding. Because what was left for her to try? Should she revisit one of her old plans, but with a different spin, or a different approach? Should she try to come up with something completely new? Nothing really came to her right now, but she wasn't too worried. It would probably all seem clearer tomorrow, so she should stop thinking about it right now.

Easier said than done, as it was truly frustrating. What would she have to do to get the message through? Hopefully the answer would come to her. For now she watched the girls below scurrying about, and heaved a deep sigh.

"Oh my, that is quite the sigh," a voice behind Mizuki said, and she spun around.

"Yuko?! What are you doing here?" Mizuki asked. She hadn't heard the door open.  _Shit, she heard that?_ Mizuki hurriedly composed herself as best as she could. "That was no sigh, I was merely doing deep-breathing exercises." Not the best excuse.

"Hm... it sure sounded like one," Yuko said, wearing that kind smile of hers. "But if you say so, I guess I was mistaken." Though it didn't seem like any deep-breathing exercise she had ever heard of.

"A-anyway, what brings you here?" Mizuki asked again. _I can't believe I let her catch me with my guard down_ , she thought. What if that tarnished the image Yuko had of her as a perpetually cool and suave person?*

*A bit of wishful thinking on Mizuki's side.

"Well, you weren't in your room, so I figured you'd probably be here," Yuko said, and started walking closer.

 _She was looking for me?_ Mizuki thought, and her heart skipped a beat. She hadn't moved since she turned around. "You were looking for me?" she asked out loud.

"Yeah, you seemed a little down today, so I thought I'd see if you're alright," Yuko replied, genuinely sounding a little concerned. Mizuki wanted to sigh again.

 _She noticed?_ Mizuki couldn't believe it. She thought she had acted perfectly normal today. "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm the same as ever," she said. "But I'm always happy to see you, my fair blossom." She flashed her most charming smile, but it didn't seem to have much impact on Yuko.

"Hm, are you sure you're alright?" Yuko asked. She had reached Mizuki now, and lifted a hand to place on her forehead. A lesser maiden may have recoiled, but a prince of Mizuki's calibre stood her ground. It helped that she was used to stuff like this. "You don't seem to have a fever, at least. Though you look a little red still. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Well, I guess... I mean, I'm totally fine," Mizuki nearly slipped up. Perhaps she really was tired.

"Mizuki. I know you better than you think," Yuko stated. Mizuki wasn't entirely convinced of that, because that would have made everything a lot easier. "You don't have to act brave in front of me," Yuko added.

"Mmph... maybe I am a little tired of things," Mizuki reluctantly admitted, and leaned against the wall by the window. It was hard to stay upbeat today, so it might be better to just save the energy. "But don't worry, I'll be fine tomorrow. If you know me as well as you say, you should know that too." She smiled. It was nice to feel cared about, even if she wouldn't admit that out loud.

"My my," Yuko said, and returned the smile. "Anything you want to talk about? Any way I can help?" The sun poured in through the window, and the way it filtered through Yuko's hair, and painted her face in warmth, made her look like a goddess.

"You could go out with me," Mizuki said without thinking it over.

"Go out? Go out where?" Yuko asked, cocking her head to the side in a questioning manner. Mizuki had a moment of panic. She hadn't intended to say that out loud in that way. Completely devoid of her usual charm. This was bad, but maybe she could salvage it.

"I am always improved by your company, so if you could grace me with your presence on a date, I'm sure I'll cheer up in no time," Mizuki said confidently, one hand on her chest. She was happy with that one, and felt like she had nailed it. Yuko giggled.

"If you can joke like that, I guess you're feeling better already," she said, her smile looking a little brighter.

Mizuki started feeling disheartened again. She wanted to scream 'but it's not a joke', yet the words wouldn't come. So her gaze turned towards the floor.

Yuko could sense the shift in Mizuki's mood. Perhaps she was a bit quick to dismiss things. If Mizuki was truly being earnest, then it was harsh, perhaps even cruel, to turn her down so casually. It was usually hard to tell how serious she was being, but for once Yuko had caught her with her guard down. One little date couldn't hurt. Mizuki could certainly be quite cute.

"Well, if it'll help you feel better, we can go somewhere this weekend," she said. The shift was immediate again, as Mizuki's jaw dropped. She looked up at Yuko, unsure if she'd heard her right.

"Really?" she said before she could stop herself. Yuko giggled again.

"Of course. There's nothing happening, so it could be good to get away a little," she said. It was interesting to see Mizuki's candid reactions.

"Just us two?" Mizuki asked for clarification. Yuko nodded. "I knew you'd fall for my charms eventually," Mizuki said, and straightened up. "I am irresistible, after all." She puffed her chest out happily and proudly.

Yuko didn't have the heart to interrupt her. Perhaps she had indeed misjudged things. It was possible she was a little slow on the uptake at times. Perhaps this weekend date would make it clearer. Regardless it should be interesting.


End file.
